It is known to provide garments that alternatively serve as shelters. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,362 issued Nov. 27, 1984 to Asher for MULTI-PURPOSE OUTERWEAR. Asher's garment/shelter comprises a rectangular sheet of pliable and waterproof material with an opening through the center to fit over a person's head, and a hood to cover the head. Zipper elements and snap fasteners extend along the longitudinal edges of the rectangular sheet and draw cords extend through sleeves along the shorter sides of Asher's sheet with snap fasteners or hook-and-loop closures on the outside of the sleeves for use in forming the sheet as a garment or shelter. Loops are provided on the longitudinal sides of the sheet to receive poles for the sheet to be used as a stretcher.
Asher provides no way of carrying his "multi-purpose outerwear" when it is not in use, but describes the disadvantages to campers and mountaineers of carrying separate equipment such as "sleeping shelter". Asher apparently contemplates that his "multi-purpose outerwear" will be worn as a poncho or other garment when not being used as a shelter. There are times, as in warm weather and certain military uses, when it is desirable to carry a shelter/garment instead of wearing it. Asher's "multi-purpose outerwear" can, of course, be packaged for carrying but the user would need a container that would be another piece of equipment to be carried, and maintained when not in use.
The present invention provides a shelter/garment with an integral sack or pouch to contain the shelter/garment for portability between uses, thereby obviating the need for a separate container for the shelter/garment between uses.